


Hux’s Butt Pt.2

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Hux in leggings, Hux working out, Hux’s Butt, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda, Kylo Ren can’t keep his eyes to himself, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: (This is a sequel to Hux’s butt so probably read that first but I can’t tell you how to live your life so do whatever you want lol)Hux in leggings yet again. Ren is still shook but devises a (not so) cunning plan.





	Hux’s Butt Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a crack fic! 
> 
> This is set a few days after the events of ‘Hux’s Butt’ 
> 
> If you enjoy reading a few hundred words of Ren staring at Hux’s butt, then this is the fic for you! :)

Hux wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued to run, the treadmill he was on slowly increasing the speed every few minutes. It was his weekly endurance run, and _kriff_ did he hate it, but he had to set an example. Looking downwards, he realised his water bottle had vanished, and that could only mean one thing.

“Ren you kriffing pile of bantha fodder,” he muttered under his breath, biting back the ‘I’ll have you thrown out of an airlock’ that was on the tip of his tongue. He pressed the stop button on the treadmill, and turned around to face the thief.

“I think you’ll find that the water bottle you are currently holding belongs to me, so would you kindly return it so that this conversation will be over as quickly as possible” Hux said, folding his arms and glaring at Ren. 

“Actually, General, this is First Order property, it doesn’t belong to _you_ at all” Ren smirked, though it was (thankfully) hidden by his mask, otherwise Hux may have tried to literally cut it off of him. 

Hux stopped himself from immediately replying ‘I _am_ the First Order!’ As he’d rather not start Ren off on a tangent about how his grandfather’s ‘mentor’ or whatever the hell he referred to him as ‘was the senate’ or something. As much as he admired Palpatine, he couldn’t understand why he’d takes such a headstrong apprentice. Plus, he was much more of a Grand Moff Tarkin man himself.

“Give me the pfassking bottle Ren, I’m really not in the mood to put up with your bullshit right now” Hux snapped, his annoyance rising as a traitorous piece of hair fell in front of his eyes. 

“Why? What _are_ you in the mood for then?” Ren replied, and if he hadn’t had his helmet on, Hux would’ve seen the sky wink Ren gave him. Instead, Hux’s brain froze, confused by Ren’s sudden change in attitude. Sensing the lapse in Hux’s mental defences, Ren subtly projected the impression of an image to Hux that wasn’t particularly PG, and _definitely_ didn’t involve some of the things he’d like to do to Hux’s arse, no not at all. 

Hux flushed bright red, or rather he would have, if his face wasn’t already crimson from the running he had done. He had no idea where that thought had come from, and he was utterly disgusted by it. Okay maybe not _utterly_ disgusted, just..... mildly opposed to. Or maybe not even that... Hux shook his head. This was _Ren_ he was thinking about! He really was more sleep deprived than usual if this was what he was thinking about. 

Ren saw the look of shock pass over Hux’s eyes, and knew his plan had worked. His smirk became a laugh and it was only then he acknowledged the look of horror in Hux’s face. Ah, he still had his helmet on. Oops. The vocoder made his laugh sound less like a laugh and more like a tortured bantha. Hux, looking mildly concerned, grabbed the bottle from Ren’s hand and speedwalked out of the room, not particularly wanting to stay with Ren and his strange attitude anymore. 

Of course Ren took that opportunity to stare at Hux’s arse, since yet again he was wearing work-out leggings, and Ren was _not_ going to pass up the chance to look at it. He laughed once more as he realised that he could make Hux have some rather _interesting_ dreams that night...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
